1. Field
The present invention relates to an applicator for applying resin adhesive to a crease in fabric or clothing such as trousers or shirts to ensure a permanent crease. In particular, the present invention provides for an improved applicator applying resin adhesive to a crease in fabric or clothing a guide which is located behind a receiver head where the receiver head is attached to the rear end of the cartridge and a threadably attached nozzle located at the distal front end of the cartridge.
2. The Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,537 discloses a cartridge for dispensing fluent materials into creases of garments where the cartridge includes a plastic elongated body having an integral tongue projecting laterally of the body at one end and through which the fluent composition (40) is dispensed by passing a piston (32) along the inside of the body. The tongue is a narrow member and is aligned with integral laterally projecting fins (18, 20) which fit into the crease of a garment to be rendered permanent. The tongue has a narrow rectangular bore into which fits a nozzle also having a narrow rectangular bore. The tongue bore and the nozzle bore are aligned with the fins so as to provide maximum exactness in alignment of the body, crease and ribbon of composition which is dispensed from the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,777 shows an applicator gun for resins for crack repair; Spatula 24 (e.g., an aluminum blade) extends from the top end 26 of nozzle 14 and functions to spread the protective coating once it is urged through the end opening of nozzle 14 by the action of plunger 28,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,170 discloses a crease-setting composition which comprises an applicator body having at one end thereof a nozzle; air is compressed by a compressor 7 and sent through a filter and regulator 8, to bear against a piston 10 in the applicator 4; the composition in the cylinder is acted on by the piston and forced through the nozzle 5. A fin-like guide plate 11 is mounted on the lower surface of the applicator body 4. The width 12 of the plate 11 at its lower edge corresponds to the crease to be set in the fabric.